


Abhorrence

by arsenouselation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From within his rational mind, he abhorred his hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abhorrence

**Author's Note:**

> republished from an [old account.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2053989/o-p-i-u-m-c-a-t-h-a-r-s-i-s)

ABHORRENCE

| Kurapika Kuruta |  
 _Hunter x Hunter_  


* * *

He abhorred it—this growing, evolving thing inside of him.

It was mordant, his monomania, _his hate_. Kurapika felt it breathing underneath his skin, sifting through his muscles, and infusing in with his blood. A disease (a malignancy), blooming across his soul, tapering his life with its icy fingers. Kurapika knew even from the start: it will burn him whole. And so, he despised it—from within the confines of his sanity.

But, nonetheless, it kept him alive.


End file.
